The End of the Beginning
by Jutey
Summary: This is the story of Lily and James Potter, starting with the summer before their 7th year. It tells about their defiance against the Dark Lord, struggles, and fight for what they believe in up until the time of their deaths.
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is only my second fan fic, so please don't try and kill me, but all thoughts are welcome… just try to be nice… TRY.

Razmuffin

****

Disclaimer: This all belongs to J.K. Rowling who is an excellent author. Everything that you don't recognize is mine.

****

The End of the Beginning

Chapter 1

According to many people, Lily Evans was beautiful. She had long red hair that bobbed up and down when she walked as well as stunning green almond shaped eyes. And, according to one boy in particular, though he never said it out loud (except to his closest friends), thought that when she smiled the world was brighter, and she was even more beautiful when she was mad. Most of the time, she was mad at him.

Lily Evans lay in her room on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was trying to see how many shapes of animals she could see up there on the ceiling, but was currently out of luck and spots to look at. Lily, to none of her friends' surprise, had finished her summer work the first week home from school and was ready to go back. Not because her parents or neighbors were horrible to her, in fact, both her parents and neighbors were proud that she went to such a fine school (the neighbors were told that Lily went to a Fine Arts school in Sheffield). On the contrary, her sister was the major problem. Even when Lily was a little girl, her sister took to a disliking her. Though sometimes Lily would sit down and ponder why Petunia hated her so much, it always came down to one thing. Jealousy. When she was born, Petunia was upset because she was no longer an only child and Lily got most of the attention. Normally, at least until Lily was eleven, Petunia would cause occasional fights with Lily. But after Lily received her Hogwarts letter, life as Lily knew it got even worse when her sister was around. Petunia began to say crude things to her sister, ruin everything she could, and sometimes even hit her. In short, Petunia made her life a living hell.

It was the summer before Lily's seventh year at Hogwarts and she would have liked nothing more than to be at Hogwarts. To her, the halls, the classrooms, and even the smell of the castle itself was intoxicating.

"Two more days left." Lily mumbled to herself. Soon, it would be all over. Lily had already been to Diagon Alley (actually on countless occasions, mostly to just get out of the house) to get her supplies and robes, in fact, she had already read over most of the materials for the upcoming year.

Without taking her eyes off the ceiling, Lily reached with her hand over to her bed side table. As she touched the top of the table, her hand ran over a smooth piece of parchment that had been sitting there for some time now. She snatched it off and held it up so that she could look at the paper on an eye level. She smiled slightly as she read the sentences over and over again in her head. Every time she read it, she could feel her heart leap a little. After all, this paper was something she worked six full years for. _Anyone who has put up with Potter for that many years should get this and the Noble Peace Prize! _She thought.

****

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for Head Girl in this upcoming year! Congratulations! When you arrive on the Hogwarts Express, you and the Head Boy are to brief the Prefects on the responsibilities and demands expected of them in the upcoming year. Best of wishes.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

Lily closed her eyes in satisfaction. Yes, she thought, this was going to be a good year. Even if Potter was there.

****

N/A- Yea, I'm sorry if it's terrible! Please submit a review anyway and tell me if you fell that I should keep going. You're opinion is greatly appreciated.

Oh, btw, I'm also sorry if there are a few faults in there that don't exactly follow the book. If there is, please tell me and I'll change it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Yes, okay, yes. I realize that it has been a whopping 4 years since I last updated this story. It's funny… so I was thinking about it the other day, and I realized, this story is still stuck in my head. And I haven't finished writing it down.

So.

I looked it up.

I found it.

And I decided… maybe I should give this thing another chance, eh? Depending on what people actually think about it my beginning will ultimately determine whether or not I will continue… Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REMUS

"Yes! Yes! Hell… YES!!!!"

It was quite obvious that James was not one for controlling his emotions. He, upon receiving his Head Boy status from Hogwarts had been shaking with anticipation like a gitty little school girl. It was enough to make one want to puke. As he sat there, kicking his feet, throwing punches in the air, and all in all, looking like a lunatic sprawled out on his giant bed in the Potter Mansion, Remus rolled his eyes. He knew very, VERY well why James was the head boy and not him. While Remus was a much more outstanding student and seemed to get in… *ahem* less trouble than James (of course, you know how the saying goes… The smart ones are the ones that just DON'T get caught), his condition was one not to be desired. He still remembered his talk with Dumbledore at the end of the year. Even though it shouldn't have upset him, that he KNEW it was coming, he couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Like any boy bent on achievement, Remus Lupin wanted to be the Head Boy. It was a symbol, for HIM anyway, that he was something to be desired. It's not that James wasn't intelligent—he was. VERY. The boy barely applied himself, and yet he still did so incredibly well it was disgusting. It just seemed, in the end, that Remus would be the one for the job. He sighed. He knew he was too "unpredictable" though. He could put countless students in danger. It wasn't the job for him. He was a dangerous werewolf, controlled and changed by the light of the new moon. That was not the best situation for the Head to be in. He understood Dumbledore's reasoning, and was, to be totally honest, extremely greatful.

"Hey! HEY! MOONEY!!! I'M HEAD BOY! SHE'S GOING TO FLIP!" Prongs again. He had a smile on his face that would make someone think he was on drugs. He was jumping up and down on his bed whooping and hollering, the smile on his face bigger than anything Mooney had ever seen on his old friend. Nothing could ruin this boy's mood. Nothing.

He was going to be Head Boy, and Remus knew as well as anyone at Hogwarts that the moment Lily Evans set foot through the gates of the castle; she was destined to be the Head Girl. The fact that James now had complete rights to spend every single DAY with Evans had completely set him off the wall.

Truth be told, the girl could honestly not even stand the boy. Remus knew from talking to her that she felt that James was a "pig-headed, egotistical jerk" and would sooner "kiss the loo then even CONSIDER dating Potter". He felt bad for his friend, honestly.

To be honest, Mooney did know that James was a bit full of himself. The way he flaunted himself as "The Best Keeper Gryffindor Has Ever Seen" and "King of Sexy", anyone would think that he may have just a little bit of a bloated ego. Remus had told him countless times that if he wants Evans he needs to take things down a notch, but James, always persistent and never willing to change his ways, wouldn't listen to reason. Figures.

Remus looked down at his muggle watch. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "You have another 5 minutes of this insanity, Prongs, before I send you off to the mental ward."

James' booming laughter filled the room as he continued to bounce and spin on his bed, unaware of anything else but his thoughts of a redheaded beauty. "Send me! Send me off! I don't care, as long as I have another shot at Lily Evans, I'll do ANYTHING!"

Remus raised an eyebrow questioningly. "How, may I ask, do you expect to make Evans fall head over heels with you if are unable to remove yourself from a padded room and jacket?"

"Bleh," James said, all of the sudden ceasing his insanity to cross his arms and glare at Remus tightly, his jaw set, "you ruin all the fun, Mooney. What do we have to do today that's so important, anyway? It honestly can't be that terribly exciting to go looking for books and robes." He quickly jostled his hair, making it messier than it obviously needed to be. James had always liked to look as if he just came soaring off his broomstick in a winning Quidditch match.

Remus felt a grin slowly spread across his face. "Who said THAT was the exciting part? We're The Marauders, remember?"

"And who said we're not going to go out this year with a bang, smash, and a scream from little old women?" The door opened to reveal a tall, beautiful dark haired boy, eyes sparkling and full of life, smirk proudly plastered to his face.

Sirius Black had never had a problem getting a girl at Hogwarts. And, to be completely honest, he almost loved mischief as much as he loved women. Lots and lots of women. It was no wonder that Sirius didn't understand James and his obsession with Lily, and he didn't pretend to care. All he cared about was keeping his friend's mind occupied with running Headmaster Dumbledore around in circles.

Remus smacked his head running it down the length of his face. It was going to be a very, VERY long year.

He smiled.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review? Maybe? Please?


End file.
